rival_regionsfandomcom-20200213-history
華夏共和國 Cathay Republic
華夏共和國 Cathay Republic is a state located in China. A nation built with the intention to provide an environment to help Chinese players grow and learn about the game. History Pre-establishment Establiment of the state Cathay Republic is established under the lead of Enrichtu and about 10 other people from HongKong and Macao. Enrichtu made many friends on the moon and so, as a result, many friends and allies came in aid to vote.In the end, the state was founded in North China with South Central China, East China and Southwest China. After the establishment, East China is transferred to 太平聯邦Pacific Federation the brother state of Cathay Republic to safeguard. Southwest China is transferred to Endochi to saf guard but also exchange protection. Operation Lighter Operation Lighter translated into 打火机行动 which when pronounced literally can sound like operation hit the turkey. The intention of this plan was to remove Noodle Invasion Epona Epona was Manchuria Expedition The Chinese Region of Northeast China(東北), its Welsh owner was previously in negotiation to give the region to Cathay Republic(華夏共和), but the region was couped and became an independent region, this brought concerns to the Chinese players including myself regarding the safety of the region. In response, we did an Expedition, in an attempt to win the parliamentary election in the region. The Manchuria Agreement After several negotiations, we have finally reached an agreement with foreign party Roman Inquisitors to ensure the safety of the region, we decided to help them because they were once our allies in the neutral bloc Epona Council. 1. Both sides will do a bi-lateral defensive military agreement, including no hostilities or any kind of aggression. 2. Cathay Republic affiliated party Manchuria Expedition Forces(CMP) will assist Roman Inquisitors in forming the state, CMP will have to leave the state afterward. 3. Roman Inquisitors will handover Northeast China to Cathay Republic when they obtain another region. The Manchuria agreement did not follow out as Roman Inquisitors later aquired North China. The agreement removed article 3 and instead allowed Roman Inquisitors to remain in the region in the expense of a defense agreement to protect Cathay Republic from threats. Asian Sovereignty Sphere (22 April 2018 - ) Cathay Republic with its neighbors in Asia found a power vacuum in Asia as many blocs are falling apart and stiring up for a major war. In reaction to this Cathay Republic, Nusantara - ᬦᬸᬲᬦ᭄ᬢᬭ, 太平聯邦 Pacific Federation, Vietnam, Philippines (New Hope of the Orient) and Malaya Federation bounded together to form the Asian Soverighty Sphere. The bloc proved to be very useful and have effectively defended against many invasion in Cathay Republic, Vietnam and other operations fighting over new Asian regions in residency. The Half Half Treaty (1 August 2018 - 1 November 2018) The 4 4 Treaty is named after the results of transferring Taiwan into Cathay creating the result of 4 regions owned by Golden Horde and 4 regions owned by Cathay Republic and a tree month non-aggression pact for the peace of the region of Asia. 1. This agreement is valid for 3 months from the date of signing by both parties. 2. Emperor Drago (Dragon Empire/Imperial Army ) shall not take hostile actions (participation in wars/uprisings/military coups) relative to Cathay and Asian Sovereignty Sphere, and Cathay Republic, in turn, agrees not to make the above-described hostile action directed against Emperor Drago and the Eurasian Union. 3. Termination of the pact is accepted immediately by mutual agreement. 4. The party that violates this agreement will be considered an aggressor country. The injured party has the right to take any action for its protection. China Economic Growth Treaty (1 August 2018 - 1 November 2018) Pact of Economic collaboration between Cathay Republic (CR further) and Dragon Empire (DE further): DE and CR are recognized the necessity of development equal and mutually beneficial relationships in the economic sphere, and, for the sake of wealth of their peoples, signing the following pact: 1. There is "Freedom zone of trading movement", which allow citizens of CR and DE to move between these states freely. 2. State leaders and ministers of DE and CR have to promote developing economic cooperation (Quick response for WP requests) 3. All arguments which based on ma misunderstanding between DE and CR, or wrong interpretation of this pact's terms, or abuse this terms, have to be resolved peacefully, through consultations and negotiations. 4 The following pact may be edited by the state's governments. These changes are issued as ingovernmetal pacts. '' ''5.The Following pact has no time limits, and pact may be dissolved by mutual agreement NOS EAU World War Moon State Unification (18 December 2018) Cathay Republic has completely unified China in December 19th 2018 with the last region Northeast China back to control. Peace has been made between Cathay and Russian main state. The unification process took 11 months and Cathay have secured all 8 regions. During the process also creates birth to the Cathay buffer state. The leader is given to Ray and established Cathay Legion to operate the buffer state. Japanese Liberation Cathay Republic launched 3 invasions from Taiwan - Okinawa, East China - Kyushu and East China - Shigoku which marked the start of the Japan Liberation War. Allies from Germany, Austria, United States to help and helped us push out the originall Russian-Japanese Government to allow regional control for the native Japanese to establish their state. Korea Liberation War Gobi Desert Reconquest Politics 政治 Government System 政治系统 Offical Parties 被认可的政党 * 華夏聯盟 Cathay Union * 台灣自由民主黨 Taiwan Democratic Party * 社會主義勞動黨 Socialist Labor Party * 華夏軍團 Cathay Legion * 憲法團 Constitutional Guardians Division of Power 权利分层 * Leader 领导人 * Minister of Economics 经济部长 * Minister of Foreign Affairs 外交部长 * Minister of Defense 国防部长 * Minister of Education 教育部长 * Guardian of Moon 月球总督 * Mandarins 百官 * Congressmen 议员 * Guardian 国安 * Developer 发展 * Diplomat 外交 * Facilitator 教育 * Journalist 文宣 Departments 部门 Leadership 领导 Enrichtu de Kellwich (19 January 2018 - ) ( - 5 June 2018) Ray JohnB de Kellwich (6 June 2018 - 27 February 2019) 暴力看更Chun (28 February 2019 - ) War 战争 Operation Lighter 打火机行动 (27 January 2018 - 07 Febuary 2018) Citadel of Turan Cathay Conflict 华夏图兰冲突 (15 June 2018 - 16 June 2018) British Grandceltic Cathay Conflict 华夏俄台冲突 (05 July 2018 - 06 July 2018) Chezh Liberation War 捷克解放战争 India Ostavlon War 印度奥斯塔佛朗战争 Cathay Liberation War 华夏解放战争 (12 December 2018 - 19 Decmber 2018) Japan Liberation War 日本解放战争 (13 January 2019 - 6 February 2019) Korea Liberation War 韩国解放战争 (16 January 2019 - 18 January 2019) North Korea Conflict 朝鲜冲突 (17 February 2019 - 18 February 2019) Gobi Desert Reconquest 戈壁沙漠收复战 (11 April 2019 - 14 April 2019) National Holidays National Holiday 国家成立纪念日 27 January 2018 Taiwan Liberation Day 台湾光复纪念日 1 August 2018Category:History Category:States